


Absolute Endearment

by GreyDenizen



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Crushes, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Library Sex, Love Confessions, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Shyness, Smut, Table Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyDenizen/pseuds/GreyDenizen
Summary: Keisuke's feelings for Helena was just a crush at first. Just a certain admiration that sometimes made his chest swell up. But as the two grew closer, those feelings grew as well, to the point that they've developed into something that he just can't keep contained anymore.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Helena Blavatsky | Caster
Comments: 14
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GrandLeviathan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/gifts).



> First time writing a smut (and possibly the last). 
> 
> I apologize if any characters' personalities are inaccurately portrayed. I purposefully chose characters whose personalities I felt I had a well enough grasp on to include. Also, the plot may be contradictory to canon in certain instances. Spent three or four hours just researching so I could make it as accurate to the Nasuverse's mechanics as possible, but along the line I got up the point in which I simply don't give a shit. If there's a mistake... oh well, at least I tried.
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated. I'm particularly worried about the "group dialogue", perhaps I shouldn't have written any until I knew a way to properly write some. If there are any errors feel free to let me know.
> 
> Gifted to GrandLeviathan for indulging me on multiple occasions.
> 
> Title may be subject to change in the future.

The sounds of kissing filled the room. The couples' arms wrapped around each other's bodies as they made out on top of Keisuke's bed, his body pushing her against the mattress. As they continued, the Master grew impatient, unwrapping his arms from around her and pushing himself up slightly, forcing the girl's arms to let go. His eyes roamed her flushed face, taking in every detail of it. She looked off to the side, embarrassment clear in her eyes. "Hey... stop staring…." Keisuke's lips turned upward, her embarrassment only making her all the more attractive to him. He leaned his head down and attached his lips to her neck, causing her to take in a sudden breath at the attack. He smirked into her neck, lips traveling down as he kissed his way down to her lower body, hearing a quiet whimper from the woman. As his mouth was about to make contact with her vagina, her legs suddenly closed. 

"You're so cute, Helena." Her already flushed face went darker at the compliment. His hands left the mattress and made contact with her inner thighs, gently pushing them apart. Her muscles relaxed as he did, not resisting their separation. His face drew near her pussy, his lips pursing to kiss the center as she shuffled from his teasing. His tongue followed soon after, attaching itself to the muscle and traveling up towards her clitoris, a sigh leaving the woman's mouth. When he reached it, Keisuke's tongue swirled around it, his hand from her thigh to her core, doubling his efforts for her pleasure. He inserted one finger at first, gently prodding at her insides as she looked down at him, allowing their eyes to meet each other and make the act all the more arousing. His middle finger joined the fray, entering her vagina and exploring. Helena's head dipped back onto the pillow, a groan trying to escape but blocked by clenched lips. Keisuke continued his assault, moving his fingers in a scissor-like pattern, gently pushing against her walls. His mouth left her clitoris as he moved up to her face, locking lips with her as he pleasured her, feeling a breath leaving her and entering his mouth instead. 

Eventually, they separated, his fingers leaving her pussy as he sat up straight on his knees, moving between her legs. She looked down at his shaft as it neared her entrance, his hand taking it and rubbing the tip along the slit. However, he grew tired of the teasing, deciding to push it inside, a moan leaving both of their mouths. He grasped her hips as he pushed himself further inside, shuffling his legs into a more comfortable position before continuing, moving his hips back and forth in a repeated motion. The sound of their skin lightly slapping together filled the room, heavy breaths joining in to complete the sound of sex. One of his hands left her hip and moved to pinch her nipple, causing her to gasp in surprise. He rolled it between his fingers as he moved his hips faster, the pleasure getting to him as he could feel his climax coming close.

Suddenly, her pussy squeezed itself around his shaft, causing his own orgasm to arise, liquid gushing out and pouring into her insides as he slowed down his movements. Eventually, the only sound able to be heard was their breaths, their orgasms subsiding as he leaned down, capturing her lips in another kiss she reciprocated.

* * *

Keisuke slowly opened his eyes, the sound of his alarm harassing his ears. He rolled over and glared at the device as if that alone would have any effect, but unfortunately, the damned thing didn't have a conscience. He felt his hand brush against his penis, only for it to leave his night pants as he reached over and pushed the button.

He took a moment to collect his thoughts, most of them revolving around the subject of his dreams as of late. At first, the dreams started out innocent, such as them going on a date or simply cuddling in one of their rooms. However, over time they grew more risque, such as the one he just woke up from. 

He sat up and pushed the blanket aside, moving to stand and head into his bathroom. He didn't bother closing the door behind him, only turning on the sink and washing his hands. He then used them to form a shallow bowl, letting the water fill it and pushing his face into it, both washing his face and his drowsiness. He repeated the process until he was satisfied, turning off the faucet and flicking his hands over the sink before grabbing the towel hanging on the wall and drying his face and hands, putting it back where it was immediately after and leaving the room. 

Walking over to his closet, he pushed it open to get a uniform, remembering that he had a mission today. He was assigned by Da Vinci to investigate a Singularity she and the staff team noticed while searching for the next Holy Grail. While normally Singularities were caused by the Holy Grails within them, Keisuke was told that it likely wasn't the case this time. Hopefully, that meant he could get this over with quickly.

Buckling his belt and briefly doing a once-over in the mirror, he left his room, walking down the halls of Chaldea. He still had a bit of time before the Rayshift was scheduled, and wanted to at least grab a few bites to eat before leaving; he didn't feel like getting chastised by Helena over skipping breakfast again.

Keisuke entered the cafeteria, only to hear someone call out to him. Turning his head towards the voice, he saw the object of his affections herself waving to him, Rama sitting across from her at a table and Olcott floating by her head. The Master hesitated briefly, not expecting her to be in the cafeteria as well, before smiling and making his way towards her. "Master, good morning. I trust you had a good sleep?"

"Yeah, I woke up just a second ago." Keisuke pulled back a chair next to Helena and sat down, scooching closer to the table and resting his arms on it. The two looked at him before the Caster decided to bring something up.

"Hey, Keisuke. You didn't grab any food...." The young man let out an audible "oh" and looked at the plates in front of the two Servants. Seeing Helena had distracted him from the whole reason he came to the cafeteria. He was in the process of standing up until Rama's voice stopped him.

"Stay here, Master. You are heading off to deal with an unexpected Singularity with Helena here, are you not? Allow me to get your food for you." Keisuke nodded and reseated himself, knowing that Rama knew his preferences when it came to food. He also simply wanted to sit by Helena as much as possible, but he didn't dare voice that thought. Rama got up and walked away, leaving the opportunity to speak with Helena alone for a short time.

"What were you guys talking about? India again?"

"Yep! You know how Rama's from the 'Ramayana', right? Well it turns out there's actually some difference between the India I know and the India he knows, so we were just comparing the two. Like the geography, Rama traveled to Ayodhya, but the route he took doesn't add up: if the locations of cities and such were accurate, he would've traveled through Orissa and Kamarupa, but he never came across them. We also went to Chaldea's library and looked through some books and apparently, the earliest colony in Ayodhya was built almost three thousand years ago, but the 'Ramayana' took place much before that. There's also..." Keisuke smiled at her enthusiasm—he enjoyed seeing her talking about something that she was so passionate about, even if he was completely lost on the subject. While India was not her birthplace, she still held a certain fondness for it, always speaking of it as if it were whenever the country came up in conversation. She had offered to teach him about India, but time just didn't allow as of late. At some point, she must have realized she was rambling, as she suddenly stopped mid-sentence as her face colored in embarrassment. "Sorry about that, aha… I get carried away sometimes...." He knew that for some time now but decided to refrain from saying that. Rama came back and sat down, sliding the plate of food towards his Master as he looked at Helena, noticing her reddened face.

"Did something happen? I was only away for a minute...." Keisuke grabbed the eating utensils, skewering the food and cutting off a small portion of it. 

"Thanks. And it was nothing, don't worry about it." Rama nodded in acceptance, the three eating their breakfast while idly chatting amongst themselves.

* * *

Eventually, the three finished, with Keisuke noticing that it was almost time to Rayshift. Bidding farewell to Rama, who offered to take their plates back to the kitchen, the Caster and her Master left for the Rayshift chambers, walking down the halls of Chaldea. The two were silent the way there, although it was not an uncomfortable silence.

When they reached the door to the chambers Keisuke pressed the button next to the door to open it, standing to the side and motioned for Helena to go first. A grin formed on her face as she took him up on his offer, walking into the Rayshift chambers with her Mastee following her inside.

"So the Master and the little lady are joining us after all!" Robin Hood pushed himself off the wall, walking towards the newcomers with a small smirk on his face. Altera stood a small distance away unmoving, not even acknowledging their entrance. If it were anyone else, Keisuke would ask her what has her in such deep thought, but he had learned quickly that the Saber emoted very little, often staring into space until called upon. What she did in her free time was beyond him, if she even did anything, to begin with.

Only the three Servants and their Master were present in the room. While normally Keisuke had half a dozen or so accompany him during missions, they were only going to a small Singularity that was unrelated to the Human Order Incineration Incident. While they were abnormalities that disrupted history—disrupting both the present and the future by extension—Da Vinci compared this Singularity as a cut on the skin: while it would repair itself over time, it would be best to repair it ahead of time, as it's possible it could get "infected".

The speakers in the room briefly crackled before emitting a certain voice, "Alright, everyone is here! Keisuke, go into the coffin when you're ready. Roman is busy at the moment, so you have the attention of this genius all to yourself~!" Keisuke snorted at Da Vinci, whose teasing (that sometimes bordered on straight-up flirting) was something he'd gotten used to over the time they'd known each other. He entered the coffin and closed his eyes, awaiting the eventual Rayshift.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, Keisuke found himself blinded by the sun, causing him to squint his eyes in discomfort. A shadow loomed over him that took the form of Helena looking down at him. "You're awake, good! We had to deal with a couple of wolves, but it was no big deal, we made quick work of them!" She stepped back as Keisuke sat up, looking at his surroundings. Trees bordered the clearing they Rayshifted into, something Robin Hood must be taking advantage of if his absence is any indication. 

"Sorry about that, Helena. I'm guessing Robin went ahead to scout?" She nodded in the affirmative. A buzz came from Keisuke's pocket, cueing him to reach inside and pull out the device used to communicate with Chaldea. Pressing the button on it, two monotonous beeps were emitted followed by the image of the resident genius.

"Okay, you made it! Normally this is the part where I give you exposition so you have an idea of where to go, but this time... to be honest, we're not sure where or when you ended up. Sorry, but we're not going to be able to be of much help this time." Keisuke nodded in understanding, shutting off the device and opening his mental link with the Archer to communicate. 

_"Have you found anything?"_

_"Hey, good to know you're up and moving! There was a stream close to where we ended up, so I followed it out of the forest, and I see a small town up ahead. Maybe we can do a bit of asking around to see if anything's been strange lately?"_ The Master agreed with that sentiment, preferring to clean up the Singularity sooner than later. He looked at Helena and Altera and asked,

"Have any of you seen a stream nearby?" Altera locked eyes with him and looked off to her right. 

"There is running water that way. Shall we proceed, Master?" He gave the affirmative, stepping to one of the wolves' corpses and pocketing the seed it dropped. Da Vinci drilled it into his head to pick up anything that could be used in her research, but he wasn't sure exactly what she used it for in the first place. A small part of him didn't want to know.

The three walked the direction Altera indicated and soon came across the river Robin mentioned. Although it was unclear which way they were supposed to follow. Keisuke approached the water and kneels next to it, sticking his hand in and letting the liquid flow around it before pulling it out. The water was a bit dirty, a residue of mud left on his fingers that he wiped off on his pants. He turned to look at his companions. "Robin Hood followed this and found a town. You think it's that way? It wouldn't make sense if the town was built around a polluted water source, so this stream is probably coming _from_ it." The Caster smiled in satisfaction and voiced her agreement, while Altera made no comment. 

Keisuke stood up and traveled up the river, the two Servants in tow. While normally he would start a conversation, he simply took the time to admire the scenery of the forest. The sun was bright, but the leaves above blocked the majority of it, leaving beams of light to leak out and trail to the grass. The sound of the stream was pleasant to the ears. The only thing missing was the wildlife: if any animals were in sight it would have completed the scene to perfection.

After a few minutes, the trio finally walked out of the forest, entering a riverside meadow. "Hey, that's the town over there!" Keisuke saw the town as well, thinking to himself that it looked larger than most, the size making Keisuke consider it being a sustainable city. The tallest buildings were the two guard towers that appeared to be stationed on either side of the town, one of which next to the path that entered the town.

Walking past the tower, Keisuke and Helena observed that everything seemed normal: a few people were out and about, shops were still open, guards were patrolling. "Do you think this town was affected at all?"

"It's possible that it wasn't. We don't always Rayshift somewhere of significance, you know?" Keisuke jumped at the sudden voice, turning to see Robin Hood behind him, hand on his hip as he looked up at the guard tower. "But some of the guards seem on edge if you ask me. They were eyeing you guys pretty hard when you came in." Helena cupped her chin, looking down in thought.

"Really... do you think it's related to the Singularity?"

"I'd say so. If something big enough happened to cause one, you'd think there would be some noticeable effects, y'know?" The logic was sound. If they asked around, the group may be able to hear about something that was potentially involved in the Singularity's appearance.

"How about we split up and ask around?" The Master's words caused his Servants to exchange glances, only for Robin to smirk and take a few steps away. 

"Okay, how about I head off with the swordswoman here and we can snoop around like that?" Helena seemed to be startled at the sudden decision until she smiled and stood a bit closer to Keisuke.

"Alright, let's do that! How about we meet up back here at sundown?" After an agreement was made, Robin Hood and Altera (who only followed Robin after Keisuke told her to) went off to investigate. Meanwhile, Keisuke stood still, realizing the situation he was in. He was snapped out of his stupor by Helena, who tugged on his shirt and looked up at him.

"Aren't we going?" Keisuke remembered that they were there for a reason, mumbling a brief apology while walking alongside her, the two heading the opposite direction Robin and Helena walked.

* * *

After walking for a moment the two came across an interesting scene. A large wheelbarrow was being pulled by two men, the contents not something one would expect under normal circumstances. Two large, dead bears were put inside, large gashes across their bodies. It was as if a huge, fanged monster bit into them without mercy, dried blood having been spouted from the wounds. It didn't seem like they were hunted for food, simply killed. "That's one clue if I've seen one...." Helena looked down after muttering, likely not wanted to look at the unsettling scene. To Keisuke's knowledge, she was not accustomed to such sites, mostly living her life as a wandering researcher, who only practiced magecraft and involving herself in mysticism. 

Keisuke approached one of the guards nearby and asked, "Did something happen? Me and my friend are visiting and were questioning if this town was safe." The guard faced him and looked somewhat surprised.

"You mean you didn't hear? Recently there's been a surge in attacks. Most of the time it's wildlife, but sometimes people are killed as well. You see those things?" He pointed at the bears being dumped in front of an older man, him inspecting the corpses before thanking the men who delivered them as they wheeled the container away. "Some say that a monster's going around and killing everything. We've been having a shortage of food recently because of the wildlife being killed." Helena walked up and joined them, looking at the guard and asking,

"This must've been happening for a while, no? How have you guys been getting food? We haven't seen any farms...." The guard sighed, looking at a house next to the river, a pier next to it with a small canopy. 

"That's Ernest's house over there. He's the most well-off when it comes to fishing, and he's been working overtime as of late. Fortunately, the river leads to a lake that's a spawning ground for fish, so there's plenty to go around." He sighed. "It's just a matter of actually catching them. And half the fish aren't fully grown, so we have to release them back into the water." The two foreigners shared a look.

"I see... are the animals being killed in a specific area?"

"From what I've heard, they are. I hear that most of the carcasses were found in the direction to the nearby canyon. There's a guard outpost that way as well, but there hasn't been any contact for days now." He was silent for a moment before realization formed in his expression. "Don't tell me... you aren't planning to find out what's doing this, are you?" Keisuke wasn't sure what to say, but Helena answered for him.

"Of course not, who in their right mind would? We're not looking to run into whatever did _that_!" The guard relaxed, but still had a look of concern. The Master and Servant turned and left the guard's company, pondering over his words. "Keisuke, I think we should go the way that guard mentioned. It's possible that a Phantasmal Species was involved, don't you think? Maybe a wyvern...?"

"It's possible, but we're here to find out what caused the Singularity, remember?"

"But Phantasmal Species are beings that are, in a way, involved in magic. They can't exist without it."

...

"Point taken. It's probably a safe bet that it's involved with the Singularity's appearance. So let's head that way tomorrow. It's going to be night soon and it's probably better to travel during the day, don't you think?"

"Good idea. Should we see if we can find a place to stay?"

"Normally I would say 'yes', but we don't have any money..." Embarrassment briefly flashed onto Helena's face.

"Ahaha… yeah, I forgot. My bad." Keisuke's lips twitched upwards in amusement. 

"I know you're not exactly fond of sleeping outdoors, but I'm not either if it makes you feel any better."

"Well, it's true I'm not the biggest fan... but I realize that it's necessary sometimes. That still doesn't mean I like it, though." Keisuke let out a short laugh, walking along the path with her at his side. While he understood that they were on a mission, that doesn't mean he didn't want to still spend some quality time with her every chance he got.

"Hey, Helena..." She let out a short hum in acknowledgment, "You wanna go back to that pier?" 

"Huh? For what?"

"You know, just to sit and relax..." His ears started to burn at his own response, "...if that's alright with you." Helena stayed silent, causing Keisuke's nervousness to swell up. Did he mess up? He turned to look at her, seeing her lips form a smirk on her face.

"Well... normally I would say there's a time and place, but I suppose we _did_ find out what we need to do next..." She looked up at him, smile still present on her face, "...so I _suppose_ it's alright." Keisuke felt his own tips turn upwards, turning to walk back the way they came with Helena at his side.

During the trip he had to resist the urge to hum, feeling happy and excited at her accepting his offer. He was already fantasizing, imagining the scenario playing out in his head. 

Before he realized it, they were already at the pier. Helena walked ahead of him, humming and sitting down at the edge of the pier. Hesitating for a moment, Keisuke approached the end of the pier and sat down as well, dangling his feet off the edge.

The two sat in silence, although it was not an uncomfortable silence. Looking down into the water, Keisuke could see two fish swimming along, as if chasing each other. His hand felt an itch as he looked at their hands in his peripheral vision, noticing their close proximity. He bit the inside of his lip, debating whether or not to put his hands on top of hers. However, the urge became too much. He moved his hand of top of hers. For a moment, nothing happened. It was as if nothing changed. A few seconds later, however, her hand turned to grasp his. He immediately felt light-headed, peeking at Helena out of the corner of his eye only to see her smiling, her feet swinging innocently below her. He looked back into the water and watched the reflection.

He'd have to thank Robin Hood later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wish there was a way for tags to be organized.
> 
> I set all of the tags alphabetically, and when I added new tags to compensate for this chapter I had to delete all of them and retype them, adding the new ones in. Took a minute because I just about doubled the number of tags because of this chapter.
> 
> It would be nice if they made a way to sort tags, especially for stories with a wall of them. That way if you want to see if a story has (or doesn't have) a certain tag, it would be easier to find. Although I suppose you could "CTRL+F"....

It was the day after their arrival in the Singularity. After getting more specific directions, Keisuke and his Servants were walking towards the guard outpost the guard mentioned. "If it really was a giant bird, it would make sense that its nest would be on the canyon." After the two groups met up after asking around the town, they discussed their findings. While Keisuke and Helena had found the potential location of the Singularity's cause, Robin Hood—who was accompanied by Altera—had spoken with a woman who witnessed a large, avian creature flying towards the canyon. The information corroborated with each other, giving them a good reason to believe they will at least find a clue pertaining to the Singularity's appearance.

"We may as well stop by the guard outpost. It's on the way, so the guards there might have seen something." A contemplative look formed on Keisuke's face. "But apparently, there hasn't been any contact from them for a while now...."

Helena finished for him. "So they might've been killed already, huh...." Keisuke gave a silent nod in agreement.

"Master, even if the guards were slain, if they did see the beast, then there may be reports to confirm." Altera's logic made sense: from the way the outpost was referred to, it sounded like they exchanged letters with the town's guards. 

"Alright, then it's settled. Let's pay the outpost a visit."

* * *

"Yep, it's a crapshoot. Look at this mess...." Robin Hood's words snapped Keisuke out of his stupor. He'd be lying if he said he didn't expect any casualties at the outpost, but he didn't expect it to look like the aftermath of a battleground. Inside the supposed safety of the surrounding walls, the grass was littered with bodies. Some of which had been either taken away or just eaten, judging from the pools of blood without their respective bodies.

"If it was this bad, why didn't they retreat inside of the fort?"

"That's why." Helena pointed at the door to the interior, but one of the hinges appeared to be bent. Walking up to the door, Keisuke grimaced at the dead guard whose hand was still on the large handle. Grabbing the back of his tunic, the Master pulled him from the door, although it took a moment due to the effects of rigor mortis, and dragged him a few meters away, before letting him drop to the ground. He never liked dead bodies. 

Keisuke grabbed the handle and gave it a few test jerks, but the door was only able to open a crack. "Master, allow me." Keisuke looked at Altera and stepped aside. The Saber raised her sword and slashed at the door, the superhuman force she exerted practically blasting it off its hinges and to the wall on the opposite side in two pieces. She entered afterward, looking around, and after a moment she looked back at her Master and fellow Servants. 

The other three followed behind her, immediately noticing the body on the ground. "Um… wasn't the door..." The others were just as confused as Helena: wasn't the entrance blocked? How did he die? 

Robin Hood walked over to the body and inspected it, before announcing, "He didn't bleed out, I can say that for certain. Whatever killed him might still be in here."

"Altera." The warrior looked at her Master. "Can you guard the entrance? It'd be bad if something came in behind us and we got surrounded." Altera nodded.

"Ah, uh, Master? Actually I should probably switch places with her. I'm better suited for combat outdoors, y'know."

"Good point. Altera, come with us."

"Yes, Master." Keisuke, Helena, and Altera walked deeper into the fort, while Robin Hood went back outside to stand guard.

As the three pressed on, they remained on their guard. If what Robin suspected was true, then they could be attacked at any moment. While the potential threat was definitely not any larger than the creature they were tracking, it didn't mean that Keisuke couldn't be killed easily. He wasn't nearly as durable as his Servants.

"Keisuke, I heard something!" The three immediately stopped in their tracks. Keisuke looked around, carefully observing his surroundings. Suddenly, a sound erupted from a nearby closed door, as if something had slammed against it. Keisuke stood back, while Altera raised her sword and Helena's book was primed, preparing to fire upon whatever is past the door. The door continued to be banged against, until eventually, it gave in to the force, being swung open to reveal a stray homunculus. Altera immediately rushed forward, quickly dispatching the enemy. There was only one, so two quick slashes were all it took for silence to ring throughout the corridor. 

After taking a glance to confirm the homunculus's defeat, Altera went into the room it was closed in, her companions giving her a moment to confirm its safety before following her in. Upon noticing it was an office, Keisuke asked, "Think we'll find anything here?"

Helena hummed. "It's possible. Judging from the carpet, it looks like this belonged to a high-ranking officer." She walked behind the desk, walking around one of the two bodies in the room in the process, opened one of its drawers, and pulled out a stack of folded papers. She set them on the desk and started sifting through the contents, opening papers and skimming through them. 

Keisuke noticed the bookcase against the wall and decided to give a cursory look through the contents. Most of it consisted of small leather books—they looked like journals—although there were also a few books that were related to military tactics and the like. Taking one of the blank books, he opened it and started going through them as well.

* * *

About an hour passed. Keisuke and Helena were still going through the office, having gone through countless documents. It was tedious and boring, but it was part of the job, Keisuke supposed. The smell of the degrading bodies wasn't exactly motivating, either.

Altera was not present, Keisuke having sent her to look through the rest of the fort and meet up with them with Robin Hood back outside afterwards. The Master shelved the last book and sighed, standing up from the floor and stretching. Looking over at Helena, she was reading what looked like a letter. At first, her presence only served as a distraction, but over time he was able to focus on his task.

Walking towards her, he rested his forearms on the back of the chair she was sitting in. "Any luck?" She jumped at his voice, turning to look at him before turning her attention back at the writing.

"Not really, this is all just usual stuff. Nothing that would tell us anything about the Singularity, at least." Keisuke nodded, although she didn't see it. He looked up and found himself looking right at the bookshelf he finished going through, although that specifically was not what intrigued him. From his angle he could see a portion of the wood it stood on was discolored: it was paler than the rest of the floor. 

Keisuke stood up straight and walked back to the bookshelf. If the world of magecraft he found himself in had taught him anything, it was that just about anything could be hidden behind even the smallest of cracks in a wall. He put his hand on the side of the shelf and gave it a light push as if testing its weight. Hunching over, he leaned against the bookcase and pushed it, causing a dull sound to be let out from two surfaces of wood being scraped against each other. He heard Helena ask what he was doing, but did not answer to save his breath. After pushing it a small distance, he knelt to the floor and scrutinized the rectangular blemish. Reaching down, he managed to get his fingers between the crack and pry the wood apart, lifting the panel to reveal a deep hole going down, ladder at its side.

He locked eyes with his Servant. "Think we'll find anything down here?" Helena scooted the chair back and stood up, trotting over.

"To think there'd be something like this in here... if whatever's down here is something to warrant it being hidden, then it's definitely something worth looking into!" The homunculus sprang to her mind. "Maybe someone here practiced magecraft?"

"It's possible. Shall we?" She nodded somewhat excitedly. Keisuke was about to start descending the ladder until he was reminded of Helena's attire. "Uh, ladies first." Helena let out a quiet giggle before taking him up on his offer, grabbing the ladder and descending. Keisuke followed shortly after.

Reaching the bottom, the two looked around the room they found themselves in. It appeared to be a mage's workshop, various magical appariti set up around the room. Approaching a smaller table, Keisuke opened the journal set on it and slapped through the pages. The journal seemed to be used to log research notes.

He was about to close the book until something caught his eye. The words "Wish-Granting Chalice" were written on the top of one of the pages and heavily accentuated, having been written with capital letters and underlined.

He called to Helena, the Caster turning and noticing the book in his hands. She walked up to his side, and Keisuke handed her the open book for her to look at. Noticing the words as soon as she grabbed the book, Helena immediately began reading through the words. "Whoever owned this workshop found a Holy Grail."

"Yeah, that's what I gathered. What did he use it for?"

"Well, apparently they didn't actually know what it was at first, but they _did_ notice the potent magical energy inside of it. So they took it back here in secret, studying what it was used for. After a few days they finally discovered its use, and predictably decided to use it. The question is what they wished for...." She trailed off, continuing to read through the journal, mumbling to herself.

"That journal looks like it was used for research. I think I saw the word "immortality" a few times while I was skimming through some pages near the beginning... maybe that's what they used it for?" Helena hummed, immediately flipping through the pages until she found what she was looking for.

"Yep, that seems to be the case." She closed the tome and tossed it onto the table. "Ugh, how boring! Whoever wrote that didn't even want to wish for something _interesting_?" As Helena walked off annoyed, Keisuke silently agreed. Immortality, as stereotypical as it was, wasn't as ideal as it may seem at first glance. Take Scáthach for instance, she lived through a countless number of years, and eventually she just got... sick of it. Sick of life. Depressed wasn't even an accurate term to describe her. He had no idea how she truly felt, but he didn't dare ask her.

"Keisuke, look! Look!" Looking over to Helena, he saw her practically jumping in place at the nearby door, pointing inside. Whatever was there cheered her up really quickly, that's for sure. Curious, he walked over to her side only to awe at the sight. 

The room was spacious, having the shape of a giant keyhole. Books were stacked on shelves, the shelves easily being at least two storeys tall. In the center was an elegant carpet, with a matching desk and chair to sit at while browsing.

Helena skipped inside and marveled at the tall bookshelves, imagining the types of books that were shelved, and completely forgetting the whole reason she and Keisuke were there. Her Master couldn't help his lips curving upwards. She was adorable when she was excited. 

"You wanna look around for a bit?" Helena snapped out of her trance, looking back at Keisuke.

"Ah, w-well, I would really like to, but we should—"

"Eh, I'm sure it's fine. It's not like we're on a strict time limit. Plus, we got what we came here for. It wouldn't hurt to take a break." Normally, he would feel guilty for just leaving Robin Hood and Altera to their own devices, but they've been completely forgotten about, the fact that he was alone with Helena clouding his thoughts. Their moment of respite back at the fisherman's pier immediately came to mind, causing him to get giddy with excitement at the thought.

"Keisuke? You okay, there?" 

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry, I spaced out there."

"Don't worry about it. So, you said it's okay if we stay here for a bit?"

"Yeah, sure. I bet you're wondering what kind of books are here," he said with a barely noticeable smirk. At soon as the words left his mouth Helena was already looking through one of the shelves. Eventually, she found a book she was satisfied with and plopped down on the chair, happily starting to go through the book's contents. Keisuke decided to follow suit, walking over to the wall and scanning the titles for anything that looked interesting.

Finding a satisfying book, he grabbed it and went over to the chair Helena sat. Unfortunately, there was only one chair, but he could make do, deciding to sit on the floor next to her, resting his back against the desk.

* * *

"Hey, are you okay, Keisuke?"

Keisuke blinked and looked up at Helena. "Sorry, what?"

"Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Okay, just making sure. You haven't turned a page in like five minutes. Something on your mind?"

"Oh. It's nothing, don't worry about it. I just zoned out." Despite what he said, something was on his mind. The close proximity to his crush was interfering with his concentration—he can't even keep up with the words in front of him. He could hear his own heart practically tearing through his ribcage. Like their moment at the pier, they were alone and right next to each other. 

Should he say something about his feelings? Doubt was taking over his mind. While he desperately wanted to say something, was this really the right time and place? While they were alone, they were also in the middle of a mission. Just because they were taking a break doesn't mean that what happens during the break can't affect the rest of the mission. (There was also Robin Hood and Altera, but in Keisuke's mind, it was just him and Helena.)

His mind constantly rummaged through every possibility, until the voice of the woman next to him broke him of his thoughts, "Keisuke, can I ask you something?" He looked up at Helena, her face red.

"What is it?"

"Umm..." For some reason, Keisuke's heart pounded even louder. "...I've heard that you... have feelings for me." Keisuke felt his eyes widen.

"Wait, who told you that?"

"Tesla did. Was he... wrong?" Keisuke turned his head away. Damn him! Keisuke was speechless, what should he say? He desperately wanted to confirm her discovery, but at the same time, he didn't want to risk his current relationship with her.

…

Fuck it. If she heard something like that, their relationship had already been affected. "Yeah. I like you. A lot." Helena said nothing. Keisuke's heart sank at the silence, did he mess up? What happens now? Eventually, Helena broke the silence.

"I like you too." The whiplash his heart felt was almost enough to make him feel sick. He couldn't help but grin.

"So... you wanna go sometime after this mission? Like a date."

"Sure! Let's do that." He could see Helena's legs swinging childishly in his peripheral. Looking back up at her, Keisuke could see her smiling as well. 

As they continued reading, Helena suddenly broke the silence. "Oh, I forgot! We should head back! Robin Hood and Altera are probably waiting on us." 

Keisuke's head shot up in realization. He cursed at himself for forgetting about them, standing up. "Alright, let's go back." The two decided to just leave the little mess they had made: no one was going to be using this library anytime soon. 

Helena stood up from the chair and started walking around the desk. However, as she walked past Keisuke, her hand brushed against his crotch, causing her to stop mid-step. Keisuke also froze briefly, before sputtering out an apology, until she cut him off, "Ah, don't worry about it! But, um... you were..." She trailed off, too embarrassed to finish her sentence. Keisuke felt his erection throb. 

Truth be told, after he and his crush confirmed their feelings for each other, his mind wandered, but for a different reason than before. He started daydreaming scenarios that depicted the two getting intimate. Physically intimate. As those thoughts continued to play through his head, his member started to swell. Eventually leading to the situation Keisuke and Helena found themselves in.

"Sorry, it's just... we've been alone, and..." He, too, trailed off, but the Caster understood where he was heading. An awkward atmosphere surrounded the two until Helena offered a suggestion.

"I wouldn't mind doing it if you want to...." The Master's eyes widened. He hesitated, wasn't it too soon? Don't people usually have sex later in the relationship? But he'd be lying if he said no. 

"I do want to, but-" He was cut off by her lips colliding with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, having to step on her toes to reach. Keisuke's arms remained by his side, until he regained his composure, wrapping his arms around her back and kissing her back. They continued to gently kiss each other, until after a few seconds, they separated, looking into each other's eyes. Helena broke eye contact, turning them and putting her hands on his chest, pushing Keisuke onto the chair she sat on earlier.

Helena descended to her knees, grabbing the waist of Keisuke's pants and pulling them down, with Keisuke briefly raising his hips to help. His pants hit the floor and she looked up at him for a split-second before grabbing the hem of his boxers, tugging them down as well. His manhood sprung out in full view of the woman. 

She took it in her hand, aligning it with her mouth and wrapping her lips around the tip. Keisuke drew in a breath, causing her to take her lips off and look up in alarm. "Sorry, did it hurt?"

"No, it just felt good." In response, Helena put her lips back on his dick. She slowly descended down his length until she was about half-way, testing the waters. Looking up at him to gauge his reactions, she moved her head back. Keisuke released the breath he was holding, releasing the temptation of moving his hips.

Helena continued to experiment, her inexperience obvious. However, that didn't stop it from feeling good, her amateurish motions having a pleasurable effect of their own. He put his hand on her head, encouraging her efforts. 

Eventually, she found a steady rhythm, seeming to have gained more confidence over time. She added her tongue into the mix as well, caressing the underside of his length. As she continued, Keisuke groaned. "Wait, Helena, I'm close...."

For a brief moment she paused, until doubling her efforts. She started to move her hand as well, running it along his length during the periods in which her head was back. Keisuke tensed under the pressure building up, even clutching her head—although he was careful not to do so too hard—in an attempt to to hold it in for as long as possible.

He soon gave, fluid rushing out of him as he groaned. Helena was ready, continuing to coax it out of him, the Master craning his neck to face the ceiling at the pleasure. She swallowed his load without hesitation, the suctioning even further stimulating Keisuke.

As Keisuke's orgasm subsided, Helena released her hold over him, wiping her corner of her mouth with her thumb. After taking a few seconds to wind down, Keisuke looked back down. He immediately took note of the fact she swallowed, something he voiced his concerns about. "Hey, you didn't have to swallow it...." She smiled slightly.

"I know, but I wanted to. It doesn't taste that bad if that's what you're worried about." He wasn't sure how to respond to that. Although he definitely didn't mind.

"Can you get on the desk?" Helena understood his intentions, walking to the desk and sitting on it. Keisuke approached her and put his hands on her shoulders, gently pushing her down until her back hit the sleek wood.

Leaning down, he captured her lips in another kiss. Helena reached around him and pulled him closed to her, with Keisuke doing the same to her. Keisuke released her lips, instead trailing down her neck. When he reached the collar, he unwrapped one of his arms from around her and pulled her top down towards her waist, exposing her modest breasts. 

Keisuke took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking on it gently and licking it with his tongue. Helena moaned, closing her eyes and savoring the pleasure he was giving her. Keisuke moved his mouth to her other nipple, attacking the previous one with his hand, massaging it with his thumb.

He continued to pleasure her, ignoring the hardness he regained. Deciding his thumb was not enough, Keisuke added his index finger into the mix, gently grabbing her nipple and rolling it between his two fingers.

Eventually, he stopped. A moan barely squeezed through Helena's pursed lips, sounding out her disappointment. However, it didn't last long, as she felt him lean up and grasp her hips instead. Helena's eyes widened, looking down at his blushing face.

He noticed her alarm, quickly apologizing, "S-sorry, I got excited... is this not okay?" She couldn't help but smile at his consideration, even during a moment such as this.

"It's fine," Helena grabbed the hem of her skirt, resisting her hesitation and raising it, exposing her panties, "do whatever you want."

Keisuke couldn't hide his eager grin if he tried, taking her underwear in one of his hands, pushing it aside and moving his hips forward. He grabbed the base of his shaft and aligned it with her pussy, looking at her one more time for confirmation.

Upon seeing her nod, he looked back down and pushed himself inside, slowly entering her vagina. She tensed, inhaling a deep breath and clenching her fists in discomfort. Keisuke paused for a moment, letting her get used to the sensation, but for once she protested his consideration. "Don't stop for my sake, keep going."

"But..."

"It's alright, don't worry about me. It doesn't really hurt as much as it feels... weird. It-it's not you, though! This just... isn't exactly something I'm used to, ha...." Keisuke let out a breathy chuckle, not bothered by her remark. And it did make sense it didn't hurt as much one might expect, considering her status as a Servant.

Instead, he pushed himself in further, until he reached the deepest part of her cavern. He wasn't inside as much as his length would allow, but Helena's petite frame was rather restrictive in what it would allow. A thought he would have to keep in mind for the future.

Shaking away his own thoughts, Keisuke pulled his hips back before repeating the motions, starting off slow so they could both get used to the feeling. He also didn't want to cum too quickly, preferring to experience this feeling for as long as possible. (It would be embarrassing as well, so he'd rather not voice that concern out loud.)

He leaned down, connecting their lips again. Helena boldly added her tongue into the kiss almost immediately, catching Keisuke off guard before he reciprocated the action in kind. As the two made out their hands roamed each other's bodies. 

Helena was displeased by the fact he still had his shirt on, something she made obvious by grasping the hem of it and pulling it upwards. Keisuke paused his movement and leaned back, his hands leaving her chest and pulling his top up and over his head, tossing them aside.

Keisuke still had his pants around his ankles and decided to remove them. He pulled out of her walls—reconnecting their lips and upper bodies to make do for now—and kicked off his shoes before using his feet to pull his trousers off from around them. After he was naked he reinserted his member, instead deciding to move at a faster speed than before. 

Helena felt her climax coming, their kiss becoming a lot more vocal on her end. He separated their lips and pushed his hands against the desk, looming over her as she moaned. Eventually, her orgasm unleashed itself, causing her to squirm under him, no longer able to muffle her own moans as they resounded throughout the library. As Keisuke took in every detail of her pleasure, her walls tightly clenched around his length, something that reminded him of his own orgasm that he could feel rising.

He snaked his arms under her and pulled her tightly against his chest as he sped up even more, his head buried in her neck. The sudden speed caused Helena to shudder violently and lock her hands behind him, muffling her voice in his shoulder.

Keisuke erupted, filling her cavern with his seed as he was forced to slow down to a complete stop, lest he pass out from how sensitive he had gotten. He breathed roughly into her neck, air practically being forced out of his lungs.

Their orgasms subsided, the two remaining in each other's embrace as they winded down, both having to catch their breath.

* * *

"Shit, I hope Robin Hood and Altera aren't pissed at us for taking so long... well, I doubt Altera would, but still...." Helena bobbed her head in agreement, the two briskly walking down the corridors of the outpost towards the entrance.

After their moment of respite in the library, they both remembered their mission and hurriedly made themselves presentable, cursing to themselves for their inability to resist the sudden temptation of indulging in each other's bodies. Helena especially felt at fault, saying that she shouldn't have suggested such a thing, although Keisuke made sure to assure her that he was just at fault: their rush could've easily been avoided had he been able to hold himself back. She had a tendency to take the blame for things that even clearly weren't her fault.

The duo walked outside, greeted by the sight of Robin Hood sitting against the wall, Altera standing by the entrance of the outpost's walls. The Archer immediately noticed their arrival, throwing his arms up exasperatedly. "Jeez, you two took your time, didn't you?"

Helena was about to apologize until Keisuke purposefully interrupted her, having fabricated an excuse beforehand. "Sorry! We got distracted. We found something pretty interesting down there, and lost track of time looking through it. Again, we're really sorry!" Robin Hood sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, it's not like you were the ones..." he trailed off, staring at the duo. His lips curved into a knowing smirk, something that unnerved Keisuke. "...Eh, it's whatever. It's not like we got attacked or anything, so it's no big deal." So he figured it out. It's not that Keisuke was bothered by his newfound relationship with Helena being known by Robin Hood, but the teasing that will inevitably make its way towards him wasn't something he was looking forward to.

Recollecting himself, Keisuke cleared his throat. "So, we found out what likely caused this Singularity. Someone in this fort was a mage, we found his workshop and looked inside. Apparently he got a hold of a Holy Grail." Robin hummed, cupping his chin in thought.

"Yeah, that makes sense... By the way, I found out what caused this mess. Got this off one of the guards out here." He pulled a folded piece of paper out from his pocket and gave it to the Master. "Looks like there's been a roc on the loose. I'm willing to bet that's what attacked all there guys here."

"So it _was_ a Phantasmal Species!" The two looked at Helena, who had a look of understanding on her face. "Alright, so here's what I'm thinking: when the Holy Grail was used it was probably used improperly. We think it was used to wish for immortality, which isn't as fool-proof as it seems. To use a Holy Grail, the user not only has to make a wish, but know of a method of granting said wish. So when the mage used the Holy Grail, it likely malfunctioned, and the magical energy inside of it was released into the world as a result, causing the roc to appear!" That made sense logically. Helena's chest swelled up with pride at her deduction, a sight that Keisuke always enjoyed seeing.

"So if we kill the roc, the magical energy will disperse?" Helena answered Keisuke's question.

"Not exactly, but we should be able to contain it. We may even be able to use it back at Chaldea for something useful, you never know!"

…

Robin Hood shrugged. "Alright, so we take out the roc and the Singularity's over with, right? Sounds simple enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was originally going to be three chapters, but I realized I forgot to add something in the smutty bit of this chapter that was specifically asked for. 
> 
> It took me a couple of days just to figure out how to get from the confession to the sex while still making the progression somewhat smooth, and I was going to re-write the entire chapter, but after heavy consideration I decided to add the part I forgot in a fourth chapter.
> 
> I realize this isn't exactly the scenario that was requested, and I apologize for that. (I even had a whole sub-plot in my head for that, but I forgot to type it down and—well, forgot about it entirely. I'm honestly kind of disappointed in myself for that blunder.) Hopefully what I have in mind now will be satisfactory, although I know I am making a somewhat bold assumption.
> 
> Also, I may have been wrong in what happens when a Holy Grail is used incorrectly. I even looked at the wiki and I couldn't find anything, not even a "nothing will happen". So I decided to take some liberty.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter... I'm not that confident in it. I might re-do it at some point in the future, I don't know.

_"I found his nest. It's in the nearby canyon."_

_"Alright, we're actually walking that way already. Keep an eye on it, will you?"_

_"One step ahead of you, Master."_

_"Thanks, Robin."_ Keisuke cut off his mental link with Robin Hood. He looked to the side at Helena and Altera, who were walking by his side.

"Robin found the roc's nest. It's in the canyon, so we just keep walking this way."

"Alright."

"Yes, Master." Keisuke sighed, idly fiddling with the straps of the backpack he wore. After they explained the situation to Roman and Da Vinci, the inventor sent a device to contain the Holy Grail's magical energy shortly after. Thankfully it wasn't that heavy. At first he lazily slung the backpack over his shoulder until Helena chastised him, telling him to wear it properly else he hurt his back.

As they walked they stayed on their guard, eyes occasionally surveying the terrain for any signs of danger. Keisuke looked down, watching the occasional small, pebble-like blocks of dirt that had formed naturally on the ground go by as he walked past them. Absentmindedly kicking one, he watched it travel a small distance before hitting the ground, disintegrating into its natural, powder-like state.

His eyes wandered to his companions, eventually landing on Helena His thoughts traveled towards his recent activity with his newfound lover. He definitely enjoyed it, although he briefly wondered if it would've been a better experience for Helena if they did it "properly". Taking their time, doing it somewhere familiar and more comfortable. Doing it in a way that was more intimate. The Master shook away the doubts in his mind. She enjoyed the sex they had, she vocalized her pleasure both during and after the act, and he enjoyed it as well. There was nothing to regret, even if it wasn't ideal.

"Keisuke? You okay?" 

Keisuke blinked. "Yeah, sorry. I spaced out." Helena hummed, but seemed to accept the answer. The Master looked at the Saber walking with them, her motions methodical. He can't remember a time where she did something just because she felt like it.

…

Maybe he should get her to open up sometime.

* * *

_"Robin, we're almost there."_

_"Gotcha. He's still sleeping like a baby, don't you worry."_ So they didn't have to worry, good. While he did not doubt his Servants could dispose of the roc, he would still prefer to take a look at it for himself and make a judgement from there. (Although he will admit that some childish curiosity was at play.)

The Servants he brought along with him also formed a good team for aerial targets, luckily enough. Altera could be on the offensive while Robin Hood and Helena supported her with diversionary tactics and magecraft.

Suddenly, they heard a screech, and before they realized it a shadow was looming over them. Heads snapping up at the source, they came face-to-face with the beast they were hunting. Altera immediately dashed forward, jumping into the air to combat the roc directly. Keisuke shook his stupor away, immediately turning and making a run to the treeline.

Taking cover, Keisuke peeked out to observe the battle. Robin Hood seemed to have aggravated it, its head swerving in a panic-like motion, looking for the Archer. Altera took advantage of the opportunity, launching herself from the ground again but this time making a point to land on the bird's back.

The roc was not taking the assault from his multiple Servants well at all. While it has slain groups of soldiers much larger than Keisuke's platoon, they were only that: soldiers. Not even a thousand of them would stand a chance against a single one of his Servants, he was certain of that.

Before he knew it, the beast seemed to slow down, before stopping fully and plummeting to the ground. After a moment of silence, he heard Helena. "Alright, it's dead, Keisuke!" He let out a sigh and stood up straight, adjusting his pack as he walked towards his Servants and the now slain roc.

He approached the head of the creature, noticing particles leaving its body and floating into the air. Helena walked up to him as he knelt down and unpacked the box-like object. "Remember what Da Vinci said? We just have to wait, the magical energy should all converge to this thing in a few minutes."

"Yeah. Should I just... leave it here then?"

"No, no, you have to open it first!"

* * *

Keisuke and his Servants were back at Chaldea. After debriefing with Da Vinci and Roman, the Master showered then immediately collapsed onto his bed. His thoughts ran onto the events that transpired during the mission. To be more specific, the events that led him and Helena into a romantic relationship. He found himself doing that a lot lately. He had heard the term "giddy like a schoolgirl" before, but never thought he'd experience the feeling himself. It was an embarrassing thought. One he'd be keeping to himself.

As he was pondering his feelings he heard a knock on his door. Sitting up and facing the door, he called out, "Come in." The door hissed open and Helena stood in the doorway, donning a simple nightgown instead of her usual outfit. 

"Hey... I was wondering if I could sleep here tonight." Keisuke felt his lips curve upwards.

"Sure." He patted the space next to him. Helena smiled back, the door hissing behind her as she walked over to the bed. She sat on the other side of the bed, scooching over next to him.

The two sat in silence, an air of awkwardness surrounding them. While they were technically together now, this was their first time together in private since their escapade during their latest mission. And that was the time Keisuke confessed to her, so would that even count? They did have sex... his head grinded to a halt, finally processing the position they were in. Helena came to his room uninvited and they were dating. He couldn't help but get excited at the thought. Did that mean they were going to have sex again? 

Feeling himself grow hard, he decided to act on his sudden desires. He boldly turned to face her. "Can we... have sex again?" The girl looked back and nodded, smiling embarrassedly.

"Yeah, I want to as well." She moved in for a kiss, one he reciprocated. He wrapped his arms around her, feeling the smooth fabric of her nightgown. The momentum of his boldness led one of his hands to reach under the hem of her nightgown, snaking its way up to one of her breasts. He immediately rubbed her nipple, taking pleasure in her breath suddenly leaving her.

Helena retaliated, reaching towards Keisuke's crotch and rubbing it through the fabric of his night pants. Deciding to take it further, she reached under the waistband and made direct contact with his manhood. The Master responded in kind, taking his other hand and dipping it in her panties and rubbing her pussy.

The two continued to get each other off, taking in both the pleasure and each other's reactions. Helena shivered when a finger gently inserted itself, caressing her walls. His other hand, still wrapped around her, reached around and massaged her chest through the smooth fabric covering it.

At some point, it just wasn't enough. Their lips released each other, their eyes opening to gaze at each other. Keisuke was in the process of lowering her on her back before she grabbed his hands to stop him.

"Um, can I be on top?" He paused for a moment.

"Sure. Should I...?"

"Just lie down on your back." The Master moved over, lowering himself before Helena settled herself on his legs, a noticeable smirk on her face. She seemed to gain a bit of confidence now that she was in full control of the situation. Not that Keisuke minded, of course.

She grabbed the waist of both his pants and boxers, pulling them down and revealing his dick fully. Shuffling over it, she pulled her panties aside and grabbed his shaft, aligning it with her pussy and lowering herself down onto it.

Helena put her hands on Keisuke's stomach, positioning herself then starting to move. The two's breaths fluctuated, the pleasure causing their spines to shiver. Her hips moved in repeated motions, impaling herself on his sex.

Keisuke placed his hand on her thighs, watching the woman ride him. He took in every detail: the way her hair swayed, the sweat accumulating on her face, her lips pursing, everything. There was one thing that was unsatisfactory, though. He reached towards her nightgown, raising it. She understood his intentions immediately, slowing down and helping him, pulling it up and over her head, showing her bare body to him. 

His eyes were immediately drawn to her breasts. They were definitely small, but they still had their own appeal. He grabbed one of her nipples, gently playing with it as she continued to ride him. She didn't seem to mind—in fact, it felt like she sped up her movements, even if slightly.

He felt himself coming close. Grabbing a hold of her hips he helped her movement, the woman leaning down to kiss him, a kiss he returned. 

Suddenly, his dick started to sear with pleasure. He grew more aggressive, his hips meeting her own with more intensity. He separated his lips from hers and rested his head back down just in time for his climax.

He convulsed, sucking in the cold air though his teeth as he came. He grasped her hips more sternly in an attempt to slow her down, his sensitivity causing the stimulation to become too much to handle. Helena noticed this, judging from the small smirk on her face, but ignored his silent plea and continued to ride him, not slowing her movement.

Keisuke rode out his orgasm with heavy breaths, Helena finally slowing down to a stop. After a few more breaths, he looked down at Helena, who was looking back at him with an all too pleased look on her face. "Felt good?" He nodded, catching his breath before boldly flipping them around, catching her off guard with an undignified squeak and pinning her arms to the bed with his own.

"It's your turn." Her reddened face turned away as he reentered her, moving to pleasure her. His lips turned down to her breasts, taking one of her nipples into his mouth and sucking it, flicking it with his tongue as he played with the other with his fingers. She gasped under him, wrapping her arms around him.

The cum from his earlier ejaculation acted as lubricant, letting his dick slide in and out more effortlessly, while causing more moist noises in the process. 

The woman weakly mumbled his name, her walls starting to convulse. She was getting close.

Leaning back up, he put his hands on her hips, allowing him to penetrate her more intensely. Helena moaned, obviously unsure of what to do with her arms now that his torso was out of reach, them constantly changing positions in an attempt to get used to the pleasure.

Keisuke felt his own pleasure rising, his second orgasm making itself known. He ignored it, focusing on her. As he said to her, it was her turn. He already experienced a climax once.

Suddenly, her sex forcefully grasped his. Deciding to get back at her for earlier, he didn't stop: he kept moving just as fast as he was before. However, that soon backfired, his own pleasure getting to him and causing him to slow to a stop just in time for his own orgasm.

The two remained motionless, using the respite to catch their breaths. Keisuke backed his hips, her pussy releasing his shaft with little resistance. He let go of her hips, lowering himself down and pecking her lips, shifting down to lie next to her.

"Felt good?" He asked with a smirk. She looked back at him, her lips tugged upwards as well.

"Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm not that confident in this chapter. Reading it while editing, it felt... rushed. I don't know how it turned out so short, it honestly felt pretty long while writing it.
> 
> Also, it feels so _weird_ writing the smut bits. It's unlike anything I've ever done before. I don't want to sound like a pure little kid, but typing words like "pussy" in this context was something completely new to me. The subject of sex isn't usually something that comes up in conversation from my experience.
> 
> I'm going to write a fourth chapter at some point as well, but it will not be related to the plot. It could be considered a bonus chapter, I suppose: it's completely unrelated to the previous events that occurred. As such, I've marked the story as completed for now, because technically it is. The fourth chapter's purpose is simply to have the scenario that was used as an example when this work was requested. They said that they gave that scenario for if I didn't have any ideas, but I feel like I should anyway.
> 
> Anyway, hopefully I'll improve in the future, since I've decided to start writing more of this stuff. Probably not going to write any "plot heavy" fics any time soon, not until I practice writing in general. I feel like this could've been much better. To be fair, this was my first time, and practice makes perfect, as they say.


End file.
